


Utsusemi

by FinnmyHero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot, Slow Burn, War, confused naruto
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnmyHero/pseuds/FinnmyHero
Summary: Świat shinobi przeżywa kolejny kryzys. Po śmierci trzeciego Tsuchikage nad Krajem Ziemi wisi widmo wojny domowej, przez co życie Naruto jest zagrożone. Sasuke decyduje się na powrót do Konoha, żeby z ukrycia chronić przyjaciela, który ma problem ze zdefiniowaniem własnych uczuć.





	1. Prolog

W mieszkaniu Naruto nastała grobowa cisza. Sakura patrzyła na blondyna, który zastygł   
z pałeczkami w dłoni i nie wyglądał jakby był zainteresowany dalszym jedzeniem. Obrócił głowę w stronę swojej przyjaciółki szukając w jej wyrazie twarzy znaku, że to co powiedziała przed chwilą nie jest żartem. Sasuke wrócił. Teraz wiadome było, dlaczego dziewczyna wpadła bez pukania jak burza z twarzą przyozdobioną szerokim uśmiechem i rumieńcem.

\- Naruto? - Musiał wyglądać śmiesznie kiedy przerwał posiłek zdezorientowany. - Naruto, cieszysz się? - Sakura teraz sama wyglądała na lekko zmieszaną dziwnym zachowaniem przyjaciela. Dopiero kiedy dźwięk pałeczek uderzających o podłogę przywrócił blondyna do porządku, ten oddał uśmiech i potaknął.

\- Na długo? - nawet nie łudził się, że dostanie satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź.

\- Podobno pobędzie tu przez jakiś czas, ma jakieś sprawy do załatwienia w Konoha. To i tak dłużej, niż myślałam – westchnęła. Opadła na krzesło zmęczona biegiem do mieszkania Naruto. Kiedy usłyszała od Tsunade, że Sasuke wraca i jest w drodze do gabinetu Hokage, zostawiła badania, a jej celem stało się niezwłoczne przekazanie tej informacji. - Podobno jest już w mieście - dodała po chwili. _Zaraz! Jest już tutaj?_

\- Mam nadzieję, że Kakashi-sensei miał dobry powód, żeby to zataić - brwi Naruto zmarszczyły się w irytacji. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dowiaduje się takich rzeczy na ostatnią chwilę! Mógłby się jakoś wcześniej przygotować, ogarnąć mieszkanie, ugotować jakiś prawdziwy ramen... Po chwili namysłu stwierdził, że to byłoby i tak bezcelowe. Przecież nie ma opcji, żeby Uchiha miał zamiar go odwiedzić. Niestety, ale poznał charakter przyjaciela, a ten uciekł zanim zdążyli sobie wszystko wyjaśnić. Jego dziecięca nadzieja na znalezienie w Sasuke oddanego przyjaciela legła w gruzach już dawno, a Naruto był tego boleśnie świadomy.

\- Może to miała być dla nas niespodzianka? - rozpromieniła się Sakura. Mimo chęci wypowiedzenia na głos swoich ironicznych uwag i wyśmiania tego pomysłu, odpowiedział radośnie:

\- No to się udało, jestem zaskoczony. Tym bardziej, że ile minęło odkąd odszedł, rok? - nie musiał pytać, dokładnie wiedział ile czekał. Był pod wrażeniem, że 15 miesięcy potrafiło ciągnąć się w nieskończoność, a każdy dzień kończył się tym samym błaganiem, żeby móc znowu go zobaczyć.

\- Tak długo go nie było, że aż chciałam zacząć go szukać na własną rękę - zaśmiała się. Naruto bardzo chciał wierzyć, że to niewinny żart. A torba rzucona w kąt jej mieszkania wypełniona zestawem podróżnym i gotowa by w każdej chwili za nią chwycić i uciec była takim małym psikusem. Cała ta sytuacja była niesamowicie komiczna. Oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że nie radzą sobie z tym. Tyle lat starań o powrót Sasuke, który dla Sakury był miłością życia, a dla Naruto... On sam nie potrafił zdefiniować swoich uczuć, nigdy nie był w tym dobry. Cały czas nazywał go swoim kompanem, że wszystko, co dla niego robił było w imię przyjaźni, a jednak nie czuł tego samego względem Shikamaru, Kiby, Neji'ego, nawet względem Sakury czy Hinaty. Ich też nazywał przyjaciółmi i myśl zdegradowania pozycji Sasuke, jaką pełni w jego życiu, do bycia zwykłym przyjacielem wydaje mu się co najmniej nieodpowiednia. Złapał się za głowę przez natłok myśli. Podniósł wzrok i napotkał zielone oczy, które patrzyły tak samo jak jego. Bez nadziei, że będą mieli Uchihę blisko siebie wystarczająco długo i blisko.

Pod siedzibą Hokage nie było wielkiego tłumu, wręcz można było śmiało mówić, że jak na tę porę dna było dość pusto. Dla Naruto był to dobry znak - powrót Uchihy nie został upubliczniony. Usłyszał obok siebie radosny okrzyk "Sasuke!" należący do jego współtowarzyszki. Pomachała ręką w stronę wysokiej postaci w ciemnym płaszczu. Spod materiału wystawały przydługie kosmyki ciemnej grzywki oraz trzon Miecza Kusanagi. Naruto złapał kontakt wzrokowy z mężczyzną, a przez jego ciało przeszedł silny dreszcz. Uchiha zaczął iść w ich stronę nie spuszczając oczu z blondyna przez co ten czuł się coraz bardziej osaczony.

\- Sakura, miło cię widzieć - powiedział swoim spokojnym głosem i mogło się wydawać, że jego wargi delikatnie drgnęły ku górze, czym zaskoczył swoich przyjaciół. Sasuke rozpoczynający normalną rozmowę po tak szybkim odejściu bez żadnych wyjaśnień czy chociażby porządnego pożegnania nie było tym, czego się spodziewali. Sakura stała tam nie wierząc w to co widzi, ponieważ powrót Uchihy to jedno, ale widmo przeprowadzenia normalnej rozmowy nie opierającej się na wyrażaniu swojej chęci zemsty oraz bez próby morderstwa powodowało u niej ogromną radość. - Naruto, wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha – rzucił, nonszalancko wieńcząc uwagę kpiącym uśmiechem. Gdyby tylko wiedział ile razy blondyn budził się z krzykiem mając koszmary o tym jak zabija przyjaciela, przez co nabawił się bezsenności.

\- Ty... - _tchórzu, jak mogłeś tak szybko od nas uciec? Zostawić wszystkich! Nie, zostawić mnie! Moje uczucia się dla ciebie nie liczą? nienawidzę cię! Nie odchodź nigdy więcej. Nie zostawiaj mnie znowu. Wróć ze mną. Do mnie. Nie daję rady bez ciebie. Przepraszam za wszystko_ \- wróciłeś! – wyrzucił z siebie odrobinę zbyt entuzjastycznie Uzumaki. Odgonił niepotrzebne myśli chcąc cieszyć się chwilą.

\- A ty za to stałeś się niesamowicie spostrzegawczy – jego przyjaciel parsknął kpiąco na to nietypowe przywitanie.

\- Co tu robisz, Sasuke? – wtrąciła Sakura, która chciała skupić na sobie całą uwagę chłopaka.

\- Sprawy biznesowe, nie powinniście się tym interesować – uciął krótko. Naruto przewrócił oczami. Nie wiedział czy ma się cieszyć, że jego przyjaciel jednak się nie zmienił. – Nie mogę marnować czasu, wracam do swoich zajęć. Do zobaczenia – usłyszeli tylko ciszy szelest płaszcza   
i nawet nie zdążyli uchwycić momentu, w którym zniknął. Sakura westchnęła z rezygnacją po czym poprosiła Naruto czy ten odprowadzi ją do domu, na co ten z ulgą przystanął. Ta minutowa rozmowa kosztowała ich wiele wysiłku i nigdy by się do tego nie przyznali, ale cieszyli się, że dzielą to samo uczucie zawodu względem tej jednej osoby i nie cierpią w samotności. 


	2. Rozdział 1

Naruto zamykając drzwi swojego mieszkania poczuł niesamowitą ulgę. Czuł, że Sakura jest na skraju płaczu i gdyby został z nią choćby chwilę nie skończyłoby się to wesołym pożegnaniem. Odetchnął z ulgą. Nagle wyczuł czyjąś obecność. Spanikowany wyciągnął kunai. Od wojny nie czuł się w Konoha zagrożony, nastały spokojne czasy, gdzie nie musiał obawiać się na każdym kroku o swoje życie, przez co nie był już tak czujny, jak kiedyś. W jednej chwili znalazł się przy intruzie siedzącym przy stole z jego kubkiem w ręku. Przyłożył broń do szyi nieznajomego. Po chwil zorientował w kogo celował. A mógł na bieżąco sprzątać mieszkanie...

\- Każdego tak witasz? – Sasuke nawet nie drgnął czując chłodny metal na skórze. Spokojnie wziął łyk zrobionej wcześniej herbaty.

\- Tylko niespodziewanych gości – odetchnął i schował ostrze – co tu robisz?

\- Zadać kilka pytań. Czy ostatnio ktoś cię śledził, wyczuwałeś czyjąś obecność?

\- Nie, a powinienem? – zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Naruto skup się, to ważne.

\- Cały czas śledzą mnie ludzie, którzy albo chcą mój autograf albo, żebym nauczył ich jakiegoś jutsu. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego – odpowiedział w irytacji i nieświadomie podnosząc głos dodał – a poza tym przychodzisz tu jak do siebie, po półtora roku i zamiast nie wiem, przywitać się, powiedzieć co u ciebie, przeprosić, że bez słowa odszedłeś, to urządzasz przesłuchanie w moim własnym mieszkaniu!

\- To nie czas na twoje humorki. Myślisz, że jestem tu bo chciałem wpaść do starego znajomego? Niestety, jestem na misji i nie mam czasu na pogawędki, więc odpowiedz na moje pytanie – mówiąc to Sasuke nie raczył spojrzeć na Naruto, tylko z pasją przyglądał się pomarańczowemu kubkowi. Robił wszystko, żeby nie spojrzeć przypadkiem na przyjaciela, bo wiedział, że wtedy jego odwiedziny straciłyby sens. Tak długo był jego cieniem, że nie mógł pozwolić sobie na utratę kontroli nad emocjami.

\- Tak jak myślałem – odpowiedział posępnie Naruto – rozumiem nie spotkałbyś się ze mną z własnej woli i wcale nie musisz chcieć, przepraszam. – Sasuke na te słowa poczuł znajomy ucisk w gardle – Nie wyczułem żadnej niepożądanej obecności w ostatnim czasie. Wiem, że zazwyczaj w pobliżu mnie jest przynajmniej dwóch Anbu, ale Kakashi-sensei wszystkiemu zaprzecza.

\- Dobrze. Informuj mnie, jeżeli wyczujesz coś dziwnego – Sasuke nadal unikał kontaktu wzrokowego, jednak czuł na sobie palące spojrzenie przyjaciela. Po chwili ciszy dodał:

\- Naruto... przenoszę się dzisiaj do mieszkania w dawnej dzielnicy Uchiha. Kakashi powiedział, że te tereny nadal należą do mojego klanu. Jeżeli chciałbyś odwiedzić mój stary dom, to nie miałbym nic przeciwko – powiedział szybko jednocześnie podnosząc się z miejsca. Naruto znowu nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć i stał przez jakiś czas milcząc. Ostatecznie, kiedy Sasuke przeprosił za najście i skierował się w stronę wyjścia, blondyn odpowiedział tylko:

\- O której?

Sasuke odwrócił się i w końcu spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Zadowolony odpowiedział:

\- Kiedy chcesz, nie zamierzam jutro nigdzie wychodzić. Tylko proszę, nie mów o tym nikomu, w szczególności Sakurze. – Po chwili rozpłynął się w powietrzu, jak przed siedzibą Hokage kilka godzin temu.

Uzumaki siedział w gabinecie Hatake, nie za bardzo wiedząc dlaczego został wezwany. Po chwili w drzwiach zobaczył Kakashiego chowającego za pazuchą starą książkę z serii „Icha Icha". Miał nadzieję, że będzie to w końcu jakaś misja, której dawno nie otrzymał ze względu na rehabilitację swojej niedawno odzyskanej ręki. Męczyło go obchodzenie się z nim jak z jajkiem, szczególnie przez Tsunade, która najlepiej zamknęłaby go w szpitalnej sali.

\- Kakashi-sensei, wzywałeś mnie.

\- Ach, Naruto.. – Hatake zobaczył Naruto, kiedy ten się odezwał – dobrze, że jesteś. Wiesz, jako bohater wojenny powinieneś zobaczyć się z kandydatami na chuunina, jutro odbywają się eliminacje i przydałoby im się kilka słów otuchy. A wiosce przydałoby się paru nowych shinobi, szczególnie, kiedy straciliśmy tylu... - Kakashi chyba starał się wzbudzić w swoim uczniu pewnego rodzaju poczucie winy za całą sytuację, żeby ten naiwnie zgodził się być marionetką wioski i chodzącą reklamą bohaterskiej postawy Ninja.

\- Czy to potrzebne? Nie jestem ani egzaminatorem, ani nawet chuuninem, więc trochę nie wiem jaki jest w tym cel.

\- Cel jest w tym taki, że potrzebujemy nowych shinobi, a ty powinieneś angażować się w życie publiczne, jak na następnego Hokage przystało. Kto będzie walczył za przywódcę, który nie interesuje się swoimi żołnierzami?

\- Jako teoretyczny przyszły Hokage powinienem stać się jeszcze silniejszym, żebym mógł sam obronić wioskę, a nie polegać na jej mieszkańcach - odpowiedział spokojnie Naruto, co jeszcze bardziej zirytowało Kakashiego. Widział jak Naruto wydoroślał od czasu wojny, ale jego chłopięce marzenia o Konoha trwającej wiecznie w szczęściu i pokoju denerwowały go coraz bardziej. Miał nadzieję, że Uzumaki dojrzał na tyle, żeby wiedzieć jaką rolę naprawdę pełni Hokage.

\- Naruto, ty chyba nie wiesz o czym mówisz. Jeżeli nadal chcesz iść w ślady ojca, musisz stosownie się zachowywać. Na razie powinieneś dbać o względy mieszkańców. Dlatego cały dzisiejszy wieczór spędzisz oglądając egzamin. To rozkaz od Hokage i nie masz w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia. – Hatake nie miał nastroju na bezsensowne kłótnie. Miał na głowie o wiele poważniejszą sprawę, niż marudzący Naruto. Odszedł Trzeci Tsuchikage, a w Kraju Ziemi wybuchła wojna o sukcesję. Dotychczas informacje o Iwagakure były zatajane, więc wiedzieli o tym tylko pozostali Kage, wraz z najbardziej zaufanymi osobami oraz Sasuke. Z całych sił starano się nie wywołać niepotrzebnej paniki.

\- Nie tylko ja powinienem przemyśleć jak się stosownie zachowywać - syknął Naruto gwałtownie wstając i kierując się w stronę drzwi. Nie musiał mówić, że stawi się na egzamin, bo oboje wiedzieli, że tak będzie.

Po nagłym odejściu Sasuke wszyscy zauważyli jak Naruto zaczął się zmieniać. Stał się posłuszny, szczególnie Hokage. Brał swoje misje na poważnie i nawet ich nie komentował mimo, że były one najczęściej rangi D. Kakashi myślał, że zaczyna w końcu dorastać jako shinobi, jednak było w tym coś nie tak. Sakura widziała, co się z nim dzieje najlepiej ze wszystkich. Widziała jak zraniło go odejście przyjaciela, ponieważ sama odczuwała podobny ból. Po tym, co razem z Sasuke przeszli, Naruto pragnął tylko szczęśliwego życia razem ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi w komplecie. Jednak ktoś, kogo za wszelką cenę chciał zatrzymać przy sobie, w jednym momencie znowu znalazł się poza zasięgiem. Kiedy Uchiha poinformował ich, że odchodzi, Naruto poczuł się jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody. Czuł się bezsilny. Jak miał uwierzyć w swoje możliwości, kiedy nie umiał zatrzymać przy sobie najdroższej mu osoby?

Blondyn siedząc na trybunach zobaczył w oddali znajomą postać.

\- To Konohamaru, co on tu robi? – zapytał siedzącego obok Kakashiego. Nie wiedział z jakiego powodu posadzono go między samym Hokage i Kazekage. Czuł, że nie było to na miejscu, ale wszyscy wyglądali, jakby było to normalne, że zwykły shinobi siedzi wśród przywódców wiosek.

\- Konohamaru jest jednym z najbardziej obiecujących kandydatów na chuunina i większość chce zobaczyć wnuka Trzeciego w walce – odpowiedział beznamiętnie Hatake. Na wspomnienie o Trzecim Hokage Naruto na chwilę poczuł uścisk w żołądku. Zapamiętał go jak swojego własnego dziadka, którego podziwiał i nadal nie oswoił się z myślą, że był odpowiedzialny za cierpienie Itachiego i Sasuke.

Naruto naprawdę chciał zostać do końca turnieju i zobaczyć jak radzą sobie wszyscy kandydaci, ale słońce znikało z linii horyzontu coraz bardziej, a on obiecał, że wpadnie do pewnego samotnego znajomego, który pewnie już czekał. Pod pretekstem udania się do łazienki, wysłał swojego klona, żeby udawał go na trybunach, a sam udał się do dawno nie odwiedzanej dzielnicy Uchiha.

Chłodne styczniowe powietrze drażniło twarz Naruto. Przemieszczając się po dachach miał nadzieję na szybkie znalezienie się w mieszkaniu Sasuke. Dzieliło go dosłownie kilka metrów od posiadłości, kiedy zobaczył sylwetkę przyjaciela stojącego dachówkach pokrytymi lekką warstwą śniegu.

\- Sasuke! Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale Kakashi-sensei kazał mi zostać i oglądać egzamin na chuunina – wytłumaczył się szybko, kiedy wylądował koło postaci w czarnym płaszczu. Podrapał się nerwowo po karku i miał nadzieję, że rozmówca przestanie patrzeć się na niego intensywnie swoim rinneganem. Po chwili poczuł przeszywający ból i łapiąc się za miejsce pod żebrami zobaczył przeciekającą przez palce krew.

\- Naruto! – usłyszał w oddali głos prawdziwego Sasuke.


	3. Rozdział 2

Sasuke w jednej chwili znalazł się koło zamachowca, który przybrał jego postać. Złapał go w genjutsu, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę. Jego ciało opadło bezwiednie.

\- Co z tobą nie tak? Od kiedy dajesz się podejść komuś jak zwykły genin?! – syknął wkurzony Uchiha.

\- Nadal jestem geninem – odpowiedział cicho Naruto, po czym dodał głośniej – to tylko draśnięcie, zaraz się zagoi, zobacz. – Naruto podniósł bluzę odsłaniając ranę, która zaczęła powoli robić się sina. – Co jest? – zapytał zdziwiony. Sasuke tylko westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Naprawdę, jak można nie zauważyć, że ostrze było pokryte trucizną? Jak ty tu przetrwałeś beze mnie?

\- Jak to trucizną?! – krzyknął spanikowany Naruto – szybko, muszę iść do babci Tsunade! Sasuke ja umieram! – Już miał zamiar pobiec w stronę szpitala, kiedy Uchiha złapał go za kołnierz, przytrzymując go w miejscu.

\- Spokojnie, to powszechna trucizna z Kraju Ziemi. Mam antidotum ze sobą – powiedział spokojnie i wyjął z torby fiolkę i strzykawkę. Nie czekając na reakcję przyjaciela wbił igłę w jego rękę. Zostawił zdezorientowanego blondyna, podniósł swoją jedyną ręką ciało zamachowca i przerzucił je przez ramię.

\- Muszę dostarczyć go do Hokage, jak chcesz możesz iść ze mną.

Kakashi dawno nie był tak zdenerwowany, jak w tym momencie. Nie przyszło mu na myśl, że ten drań postanowi przysłać na egzamin swojego klona. A już na pewno, że podczas rozmowy z Kazekage tak nagle zniknie. Zarządził przerwę na przedyskutowanie wyników, jednak jego prawdziwym celem było znalezienie Naruto. _Cholerny Sasuke _pomyślał i trzęsąc się ze zdenerwowania przemierzał korytarze siedziby głównej Hokage. Zauważył, że z wiekiem stał się coraz bardziej nerwowy, a przez swoją rolę przywódcy jak na ironię stracił swoje wieczne opanowanie. Był w takim stanie, że z chęcią pogoniłby stąd Uchihę i zakazał powrotu. Oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że dzisiaj shinobi z Kraju Ziemi planowali pułapkę na Naruto i ustalili, że przez cały wieczór Hatake razem z Gaarą będą go pilnowali. Sasuke chciał, żeby Uzumaki był przynętą, co pozwoliłoby na schwytanie wrogów i ich przesłuchanie, ale było to zbyt ryzykowne. Dlatego nie miał wątpliwości kto był odpowiedzialny za absencję blondyna.

Sasuke i Naruto weszli do siedziby i od razu skierowali się w stronę cel. Poinformowali strażników o tym, co zaszło i umieścili wrogiego shinobi w jednej z cel. Po chwili zjawił się koło nich Kakashi.

\- Mój gabinet! Już! – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby i odwrócił się w stronę strażników, żeby zawołali jakiegoś medyka, który zająłby się leżącym w celi nieprzytomnym.

Weszli do pomieszczenia, Hatake usiadł na fotelu Hokage i próbował zebrać myśli. Naruto stał zdezorientowany, a Sasuke wiedział, że najlepszą opcją będzie nieodzywanie się niepytanym. Stali w ciszy jeszcze przez chwilę. Naruto odezwał się jako pierwszy. 

\- Przepraszam Kakashi-sensei, nie chciałem, żeby mój klon zniknął, mogłem bardziej uważać...

\- Sasuke, czy ty wiesz co to znaczy powrót na ustalonych zasadach i trzymanie się rozkazów Hokage? – zapytał Kakashi zupełnie ignorując blondyna – podaj mi przynajmniej jeden powód dlaczego miałbym cię teraz nie aresztować.

\- Powód jest prosty, nie możesz i doskonale o tym wiesz. A poza tym wszystko było pod kontrolą. Nikt nie zaatakował egzaminu, a przy okazji dostarczyliśmy zamachowca, którego możecie przesłuchać, to wystarczy?

\- Ustaliliśmy, że to zbyt niebezpieczne wystawiać Naruto na bezpośrednią konfrontację. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, przypłaciłbyś to życiem, jesteś w ogóle tego świadomy?!

\- Jak najbardziej, ale wszystko miałem zaplanowane i byłem gotowy na każdą ewentualność, wszystkie rodzaje odtrutek miałem przy sobie, ale i tak użyłem tej najbardziej popularnej. Mówiłem, że w Iwagakure nie będzie czasu na sporządzenie innej trucizny...

\- Jaka znowu odtrutka?! Naruto został otruty?

\- O czym wy do cholery mówicie?! – krzyknął Naruto, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę. Ze złości poczerwieniał na twarzy – Wiedzieliście, że ktoś chce mnie dopaść i nie powiedzieliście mi o tym?!

\- Nie było potrzeby, ponieważ mieliśmy ułożony cały plan, żeby jak najmniej osób się dowiedziało, ale oczywiście jeden z wtajemniczonych nie rozumie co to znaczy rozkaz. – Wydawało się, że Kakashi uspokoił nerwy.

\- Gdyby postanowili jednak zaatakować egzamin, wszyscy by się dowiedzieli, a tak wie tylko Naruto.

\- Nie, nadal nie wiem o co wam chodzi. Dlaczego ktoś miałby mnie atakować?

\- Tego nie możemy ci na razie powiedzieć, bo jest to informacja poufna, którą posiadają tylko Kage. Ustalono, że będzie to trzymane w tajemnicy, ponieważ kraje na razie są wyniszczone i pozbawione sił, a taka informacja spowodowałaby kolejną wojnę. Dlatego dla własnego dobra i dla dobra wioski zignoruj dzisiejsze zajście i wróć na ogłoszenie wyników – powiedział twardo Kakashi i wstał, żeby udać się na arenę, gdzie kandydaci czekali na werdykt. Sasuke i Naruto zostali sami.

\- Jednak nic się nie zmieniłeś – szepnął zawiedziony Uzumaki. Nawet nie spojrzał się na Uchihę i zaczął iść w kierunku wyjścia.

\- O co ci znowu chodzi? – zapytał Sasuke. Naruto stanął i gwałtownie się obrócił. Ze złości przygryzł wargę nie bardzo wiedząc od czego zacząć.

\- Nie wiem, może o to, że postanowiłeś wykorzystać mnie jako przynętę? Może, że mnie oszukałeś że chcesz się ze mną spotkać? A może po prostu jestem na siebie zły, że ci uwierzyłem!

\- Nie dramatyzuj. – Po tych słowach w Naruto zawrzało. Po chwili ciszy i kilku głębszych wdechach rozluźnił zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie i odpowiedział smutno:

\- Myślałem, że nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale ty chyba o tym zapomniałeś.

\- Nie zapomniałem. Złapaliśmy razem wroga. Ufałem ci i wiedziałem, że nie dopuścimy do ataku na egzamin...

\- To dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałeś wcześniej?!

\- Chciałem, ale Kakashi nie pozwolił nikomu o tym mówić, a jak sam przyznałeś, byłeś pod obserwacją Anbu. Chcieli do końca egzaminu złapać wszystkich z Kraju Ziemi, ale istniała możliwość, że nie zdążą, dlatego chciałem, żebyś oddalił się od ludzi i wystawił się. Wiedziałem, że ciebie nie jest łatwo zabić, tak samo, jak wiedziałem, że łatwiej mi wybaczysz posłużenie się tobą, niż dopuszczenie do ataku na cywili podczas egzaminu, kiedy wiedziałem, że taka możliwość istnieje. Przepraszam, ale takie rozwiązanie sprawy było dla wszystkich najlepsze. – Mówiąc to coraz bardziej przybliżał się do przyjaciela. W końcu stanęli naprzeciwko siebie oboje patrząc sobie w oczy. – Jeżeli chcesz to moja oferta jest nadal aktualna i po wynikach możesz w każdej chwili odwiedzić dzielnicę Uchiha. Naruto nic nie odpowiedział, bo stał zszokowany wyznaniem Sasuke. Nie wiedział czy ma być na niego zły, bo jednak na swój pokręcony sposób chciał dobrze. Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia. Jakby od niechcenia rzucił przez ramię krótkie:

\- Kup ramen, później będę głodny. – Wyszedł w końcu z gabinetu i udał się natrybuny**.**


End file.
